


The Collector

by dontusually



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Horror, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Thriller, attempted horror, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontusually/pseuds/dontusually
Summary: A girl comes home and adds to her collection. Gotta have a hobby right? IDK I'm not good at this sorry.





	The Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece I wrote a while ago. Not about anything just an idea I had. First time writer so let me know what you think

 

She went home after she had finished. She wanted to change and take care of her trophy before going back out. She reached her building and went to her apartment. She took out her key, unlocked the door, and went inside. Her eyes wandered over the room before she walked over to her vanity. She took the sharp, jagged key out of its hiding place between the wood frame and the mirror, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She walked across the room to the walk-in closet that was always kept locked, unlocked it, and opened the folding doors.

She walked in with her newest find, scouring the shelves for a place to put it. There wasn’t much room in her extensive collection but she couldn’t make herself part with any of her trophies. She finally found an open space and added her newest trophy to the shelf. She stepped back and decided it was time to change. She examined her trophies. She had so many and all different types but she managed to narrow it down to four. One was a pale, blonde pixie with blue eyes, the second was bronze with black dreads and chocolatey brown eyes, the third an olive type with straight ebony hair and green eyes, and the fourth was fair with a long red bob and beautiful hazel eyes.

After careful consideration, she chose the fair redhead. Then, she walked to the end that held her dresses. She held her trophy up to each dress, to see how well the colors would match. She ended up deciding upon a long emerald green mermaid tail dress with ruffles going down the entire length and green open toed pumps to match. She walked to her jewelry armour and took out a flashy gold and emerald necklace with matching earrings and a gold bracelet with emeralds embedded in a stripe down the middle. She walked out of her closet, locked it, returned the key to its hiding place, set her trophy down on her vanity, and went behind her dressing screen. She changed into her new outfit and walked back over to her vanity. She sat down so she could see herself in the mirror, and removed her head.

She placed the fair-skinned head with the red bob in place of it. She practiced her facial expressions with this head, finding how to make it look sincere. She was very proud of her collection, but others didn’t seem to like it. She thought of how many heads she had been forced to take from those that had seen her collection. She smiled as she thought of her newest trophy. She was careful to keep her collection well stocked with as much variation and as many options as possible. That way, she had her choice of heads to replace the one she lost so long ago.

After one last look, she began walking toward the door. Now she was ready to get another trophy.


End file.
